


Heart Worm

by NotAnO



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Found Family, group projects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnO/pseuds/NotAnO
Summary: This is a little AU texting thing. Dream smp characters. High school. Group project. Pog. (I don’t know how to summarize HeLP)
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

Tomathy added Beeboy and Ranboo to “Fuck Homework”

Tomathy: I don’t want to make a slide with you fuckers 

Beeboy: >:(

Tomathy: tubbooo I didn’t mean u

Beeboy: better not 

Tomathy: Ranboo

Tomathy: who are u

Ranboo: I am uhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ranboo: idk man this is a lot of pressure

Beeboy: just tell us smth bout yourself

Ranboo: lemon demon pog

Tomathy: is that a disease?

Ranboo: NO

Ranboo: it’s a band

Tomathy: cool cool

Tomathy: I know

Tomathy: icebreakers

Beeboy: I’ll go first 

Beeboy: you got pets?

Ranboo: yes! A lot actually

Beeboy: Good

Beeboy: I will steal them

Ranboo: oh

Tomathy: lmaooooo ur a pussy

Ranboo: you guys are kinda mean

Beeboy: sorry 

Beeboy: I mean it in the nicest way

Tomathy: I don’t 

Tomathy; Ranboo

Tomathy: what is the worst work you know?

Ranboo: I do not want to answer that

Beeboy: don’t worry tommy asks everyone that

Ranboo: that doesn’t make me feel any better 

Beeboy: lmao

Beeboy: so anyway what are we doing for our project?

Tomathy: bees

Beeboy: cool

Ranboo: yep

Beeboy: I think that’s all she told us to do for today

Ranboo: Yeah

Tomathy: pog CHAMPPPP

Tubs+Toms

Tubbo: I think that went well

Tomathy: hes kinda weird

Tubbo: we’ve literally had one conversation with him

Tubbo: and you think everyone’s weird when u first meet them

Tomathy: you were the weirdest

Tubbo: thx

Tubbo: so did techno

Tomathy: Lol ur basically family

Tubbo: philza is cool

Tomathy: he calls u his son

Tubbo: not me crying in the club

Tomathy: tf u mean you’re not old enough to be at a club

Tubbo: I don’t actually know what it means

Tubbo: I’ve just heard someone say it 

Tomathy: lmaoooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion?

“Fuck Homework”

Ranboo: should we assign jobs for each of us to do on the slides?

Beeboy: yeh

Tomathy: Tubbo already knows everything about bees

Tomathy: we should just meet up and talk about it

Beeboy: yeee, we’ve never seen u in person Ranboo

Ranboo: I’m in your class??

Beeboy: ... we don’t actually know which person you are

Ranboo: oh

Ranboo: that’s kinda funny

Tomathy: no it’s not 

Tomathy: I bet u r short

Ranboo: I’m 6,6

Beeboy: WAIT UR THAT ONE TALL KID????

Tomathy: no you are not

Ranboo: I am?

Tomathy: you are lying

Ranboo: I’m really not

Beeboy: 1 sec let me order some stilts

Ranboo: it’s really not that big of a deal

Beeboy: it is a “big” deal

Ranboo: Lol

Ranboo: that was funny

Beeboy: thx thx

Tomathy: fine. we’re meeting up in an hour. Be there.

Ranboo: okay

“Fuck Homework”

Ranboo: here

Tomathy: y are you so tall??

Tomathy: dude, he’s standing by the door and he’s just about as fucking tall as it

Beeboy: Lol

Tomathy: I reckon I’ll just chop your knees off

Beeboy: no more tall for you :)

Ranboo: oh

Ranboo: that doesn’t sound pleasant

Tomathy: it’s not meant to

Ranboo: I guess you’re succeeding then

Tomathy: I’m always succeeding bitch

Ranboo: I’ve come to the conclusion that you curse a lot

Tomathy: what r u mr bbh 

Beeboy: ur just salty because he yells language at you every class

Tomathy: .. no

Ranboo: haha u just got nae naed 

Beeboy: I have no words for the abomination you just typed

Ranboo::]

Tomathy: I hate you 

Tomathy: are you almost here Tubbo?

Beeboy: yeh

Beeboy: just got in the door! 

Tomathy: pogCHAMP

Ranboo: Cool*_*b

Beeboy: Lol emojis 

Tomathy: eww despicable 

Tomathy: hurrreryyyy come to the table

Beeboy: chill man


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki. Pog.
> 
> Eret. Pog.

“Niki. Pog.”

Niki: hello Ranboo :]

Ranboo: hi Niki!!

Niki: I’ve noticed you’ve been pretty busy the last few days!

Ranboo: yeah

Ranboo: I got partnered for a group project

Niki: uuuuuuu interesting

Niki: with who?

Ranboo: Tommy and Tubbo

Niki: cool!

Ranboo: how have your past few days been? 

Niki: Good! Puffy and I have been gardening

Ranboo: is it that big box in your backyard?

Niki: yeah 

Ranboo: awesome, I had been wondering what you were going to put in it 

Niki: you can come over tonight if you want. I also have extra cookies from the batch I made!

Ranboo: YES

Niki: Okay, now go back to doing your project!

Ranboo: :[

Ranboo: but I don’t want toooo

Ranboo: I just got back from some cafe we went to

Niki: mmm how about we talk on the GC with eret? He’s getting bored lmao

Ranboo: sounds good 

“The cool kids”

Prince: eret, heard you need entertainment

King: absolutely

King: this baking show is so dull

Queen: I think it’s interesting

King: that’s because you’re good at baking

Queen: You’re not so bad yourself!

King: I’m a fucking disaster and you know it

Queen: ... only slightly 

Prince: Lol get wrecked

King: who let a child in here.

Prince: I made this GC 

King: why did you let a child in?

Prince: BRUH

King: making fun of you is funny

Prince: only a tiny minuscule of a bit

King: mmm a good amount more than that

Queen: ^^

Queen: agreed

Prince: NIKI

Prince: :,<

Prince: look, sadness. 

Queen: sorry :[

Queen: it is still a little funny 

King: it’s very funny

Prince: brb finding replacement friends 

King: you could never replace us :}

Prince: true but doesn’t mean I can’t try 

King: lollll

“Fuck Homework”

Ranboo: you guys are my replacement friends right now. 

Tomathy: no

Beeboy: okay!

Tomathy: ...

Ranboo: .. nvm this was a bad idea hahAAAA BYE.

“The cool kids”

Prince: never mind. 

King: lolllll

Queen: yayyy! He’s back!

Queen: how did making friends go?

Prince: I abandon ship halfway through lol

King: dude you got it. Make friends.

Prince: IT WAS FOR THE BIT AND THEN I REALIZED SOCIALIZATION

King: valid

Queen: ^^

Prince: anyway you guys are swag

King: love u too 

Queen: we love uuuuuuuu

Prince::,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, second note. Now have idea of where this is going. Also the chapters will stay small so I don’t get overwhelmed. Ur all lovely have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets a “vlog gun”

“Fuck Homework” 

Tomathy: GOODMORNING PUSSIES 

Ranboo: why. It’s literally 3 in the morning

Tomathy: PRIME TIME 4 PRANKS

Tomathy: Wilbur is gonna payyyyyyyyy

Ranboo: idk who Wilbur is 

Tomathy: my annoying older brother

Tomathy: I’m going to shoot him with ma VLOG GUN

Ranboo: vlog gun?

Tomathy: YEAH

Tomathy: also known as a water gun filled with paint 

Ranboo: how would that even work??

Tomathy: you see

Tomathy: if you water down the paint it will shoot

Ranboo: makes sense, makes sense

Tomathy: mmmmm what color

Ranboo: mmmm blue

Tomathy: hahaha this is gonna be so fucking funny

Ranboo: true

Tomathy: k bye bitch boy

Ranboo: I-

Ranboo: bye??

“Fuck Homework” 

Beeboy: Tommy ur dead lol

Tomathy: stfu

Tomathy: I’m a big man nothing can kill me

Ranboo: “I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me”

Tomathy: stfu I hate you

Ranboo: gonna go cry now lolllllll

Beeboy: Lol through the tears

Tomathy: laughing is for pussies 

Ranboo: that literally makes no sense

Tomathy: well you’re not very smart are you?

Beeboy: rude

Tomathy: you’re rude

Beeboy: no im so very nice and gracious

Ranboo: sounds fake but okay

Beeboy: WHAT THE HELL

Beeboy: you really just did me like that :( 

Ranboo: sorryyyyyy

Beeboy: no you’re not 

Ranboo: you’re right 

“Fuck Homework” 

Tomathy: BOYS I MAY HAVE MADE A MISTAKE 

Ranboo: oh?

Tomathy: TUBBO SHELTER ME AT YOUR HOUSE PLSSSS

Beeboy: sure

Tomathy: COMING OVER RIGHT NOW UNLOCK FROM DOOR

Beeboy: yee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo
> 
> All the comments I’ve gotten so far are very lovely so thx. Sorry if my responses are a little awkward interacting with ppl is not my strong suit.
> 
> Also. I did not expect very many ppl to even look at this so thankssss


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur got a vlog gun what will he do

“SBI”

Wilby: TOMMY I SWEAR

Wilby: WHERE ARE YOU YOU SMALL GREMLIN CHILD

Techno: lol

Techno: Tommy’s dead crab rave 

Big T: ha bitch! I’m not dead yet

Big T: Ur never finding me bitch

Techno: you’re probably just at Tubbos

Big T: NO

Big T: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT

Wilby: Then it wouldn’t be a problem if I popped over to Tubbos house, then would it

Big T: OKAY

Big T: BUT TO BE FAIR THE PAINTBALL THING WAS FUNNY

Wilby: WAS NOT

Big T: philllllllllll

Big T: Wilbur’s being mean

Father Minecraft: lol

“Fuck Homework”

Tomathy: Ranboo help

Ranboo: uhhhh why

Tomathy: what’s your address

Ranboo: UHHHHHH

Tomathy: BITCH

Ranboo: I’m not really allowed to have friends over at the minute

Tomathy: AND???

Tomathy: AM I YOUR FRIEND

Ranboo: I’m just gonna go 

Beeboy: lolllll I’ll be your friend Ranboo

Ranboo: cool

Tomathy: YOU ARE ALL HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PEOPLE AND DESERVE PAIN

Tomathy: (except Tubbo)

Ranboo: lmaooo that doesn’t even make sense

Tomathy: mmm I think it does

Ranboo: welp, time to go cry

Beeboy: yo tommy Wilbur’s at the door

Tomathy: tell him to fuck off

Beeboy: lolz I already let him in

Beeboy: he has ur vlog gun

Ranboo: oh wow, it must suck to be in a situation that is a consequence of your own making

Beeboy: Ranboo hes dead I think

Ranboo: lollll rip

Beeboy: time to dance on his grave

Ranboo: I will whip on his grave

Beeboy: what is wrong with you

Ranboo: a lot of things 

Beeboy: fair

Beeboy: if you give me 5 bucks I’ll do the whoa on his grave

Ranboo: THATS A DEAL IF IVE EVER HEARD ONE

Tomathy: the fuck?

Ranboo: get nae naed

Beeboy: u are so horrible

Ranboo: I know

Tomathy: fuck all of you

“SBI”

Tomathy: DAD 

Tomathy: TUBBO AND A BITCH BOY ARE BEING MEAN TO ME

Father Minecraft: And?

Father Minecraft: what do you want me to do mate?

Tomathy: I didn’t get that far

Tomathy: but just know that they are horrible people 

Tomathy: as well As Wilbur

Wilby:: )

Techno: bruh, middle school drama smh

Tomathy: IM IN HIGHSCHOOL

Techno: eh, what’s the difference 

Techno: still a child

Tomathy: excuse you I am a very Big Man

“Fuck Homework”

Beeboy: Ranboo buy me this plushie

Beeboy: *link*

Ranboo: uhh I can pay like half of it

Beeboy: cool

Ranboo: what are you going to name him?

Beeboy: Micheal, And you can have him half the time, because he’s yours too

Ranboo: cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Ty for reading. Also Micheal is pog.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Height Pog.

“The cool kids”

King: RANBOOOOO

King: let’s match for school today :D

Prince: what do u mean

King: platform time

Prince: yes

Queen: pain

Prince: niki I will buy you platforms

Queen: Ranboo how will you use doors?

Prince: very carefully

King: this is what you get for being tall

King: it’s karma

Prince: I CANT CONTROL HOW TALL I AM

Prince: I’m not GOD

Queen: it sucks that ur not in our year Ranboo, it would be funny to see you fall

Prince: WOW

Prince: RUDE 

Queen: am I wrong?

Prince: nooooo

Prince: you’re never wrong

Queen: that’s what I thought :]

Prince: oh

Prince: I feel very threatened right now

Queen: that’s the point

King: niki really chose violence today

Queen: true

Prince: why am I always the one being bullied 

King: because you are young

King: and we are old

Prince: bruh

Prince: your like, three years older than me

King: and?

Prince: BRUHHHHHHH

King: lol

King: Also we should wear our trio jackets

Queen: true!

Queen: we look so cool

King: AND SUNGLASSES

Prince: WE’RE GONNA LOOK SICKKKK

King: Though we’re gonna have sparkles everywhere from the jackets

Prince: it’s the price we got to pay 

Prince: it’ll be worth it

King: okay, see ya in a couple hours

Prince: see ya

Queen: see yaaaa

“Fuck Homework”

Tomathy: LMAO RANBOO JUST SLAMMED HIS HEAD ON THE DOOR FRAME

Beeboy: Ope, u okay big man?

Ranboo: I think

Ranboo: probs 

Tomathy: ... would you be offended if I said I meant to send tubbo a message privately about that

Ranboo: yes

Tomathy: good

Tomathy: because I meant to send that to Tubbo privately

Beeboy: LOL

Beeboy: u gonna cry Ranboo 

Ranboo: noooo

Ranboo: I would never

Tomathy: well I cry

Tomathy: I am like a cloud

Tomathy: IM LIKE THE WHOLE WATER CYCLE

Ranboo: that actually doesn’t make sense 

Tomathy: shush

“Fuck Homework” 

Ranboo: my friends are asking about the bump on my head what do I say

Beeboy: pretend to do work

Ranboo: IM AT LUNCH

Beeboy: welp

Beeboy: you’re in your own buddy

Ranboo: damn harsh

Tomathy: I’m calling you Ranboo

Ranboo: okay. 

“Fuck Homework”

Ranboo: WHY

Ranboo: WHY DO YOU ENJOY SEEING ME SUFFER TOMMY

Tomathy: HAHA

Ranboo: now they’re making fun of me :[

Beeboy: who? Would you like me to fight them?

Ranboo: eret and niki

Beeboy: wait I know them tell them Tubbo says hi

Beeboy: also I will not fight them

Ranboo: I’m sure they mean it nicely

Beeboy: sure whatever you say bud

Ranboo: :[

Beeboy: :}

“Cool Kids”

King: NIKI HE HIT HIS HEAD

King: HE WAS LITERLLY ON ABOUT HOW HE WOULDNT HIT IT

Queen: LOL 

Queen: but you’re actually okay, right Ranboo? We asked at lunch but just making sure

King: ^^

Prince: yep, just kinda sore

Prince: also I’m going to punt tommy 

Queen: oh?

Prince: I’ve written it down in the school planner

Prince: it is forever cemented into history

Queen: I won’t even ask why

Prince: lmaoooooo

“Fuck Homework”

Tomathy: RANBOOB TRADE SHOES WITH ME

Ranboo: why?

Tomathy: plssssssss

Tomathy: I NEED THEMMMMM

Ranboo: y’know What, okay

Tomathy: POGCHAMP

Ranboo: sighhhhhhhhhh

Tomathy: DONT SIGH AT ME BITCH BOY

Ranboo: can’t see it but I’m aggressively sighing at the moment 

Tomathy: come here and give me your fucking shoes

Beeboy: I want shoes :(

“SBI” 

Big T: HEY BITCHES LOOK AT ME

Big T: IM A BIG MAN

Techno: No. 

Techno: I refuse to deal with this today

Wilby: Tommyyyyy I was playing chess with him

Wilby: HOLY SHIT WHY ARE YOU SO TALL

Big T: MY BITCH GAVE ME HEIGHT TODAY

Wilby: please rephrase that whole sentence

Big T: I STOLE BOOB BOYS HEIGHT TODAY

Wilby: that isn’t any better

Wilby: I want them

Big T: NO FUCK YOU

Wilby: I WANT TO BE TALLLLLL

Wilby: DAD TELL TOMMY TO GIVE ME THE HEIGHT

Father Minecraft: no <3

Big T: lol rejected

Wilby: tommmyyy

Wilby: pls?

Big T: hmmmmm let me think about it

Big T: NO

Wilby: I’m ordering some online

Wilby: as well as ur own tommy 

Wilby: techno watch out 

Techno: what did I do to deserve this 

Wilby: everything 

“Fuck Homework”

Tomathy: Boob boy

Tomathy: if I give you my first born child can I keep these?

Ranboo: no?

Tomathy: damn it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, thx for the support ur all vry cool.
> 
> Platforms, I want them. Height, yes. 
> 
> I had this done several days ago, lol, I got stuck in a loop of listening to music.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo hope you enjoyed. Genuinely have no idea where this is going but it was fun to write. Mmm now that I’ve made this account maybe I should make very sad story’s. Haha. That would be funny.


End file.
